Forces of Destiny
by TheLoneClone
Summary: After being orphaned in a fierce confrontation with Lord Voldemort, young Harry Potter is trained as a Jedi in the academy of Luke Skywalker. But when Voldemort returns, teaching comes to a sharp halt and all experienced Jedi are summoned to battle. With the help of several familiar faces, Harry sets out to conquer his fears and fight his greatest foe. [AU] [Star Wars/Harry Potter]


The Potters, Jedi heroes, stood back to back as the dark side agents under the command of Lord Voldemort approached them. James stood, grunting in pain as he raised his left arm to hold himself up. He had taken a blaster bolt from one of Voldemort's men in the abdomen, which was burst open after it cauterized.

He looked down, the blood staining his tan robes. He turned to his wife, Lily, and nodded. "You okay?"

"Yes," she replied. "How about you?"

"As good as I can, considering," he said, motioning to the bloody wound in his gut. Lily nodded, showing her understanding.

"Yeah, I can see that."

James looked up as he saw Voldemort, standing on a hill before them. James ignited his blue lightsaber, spinning it in his hand as he watched his opponent step down before him.

He looked over to his wife. "Lily…take the child. Get out of here."

She took on a stern look, stepping forward. "No. I'm going to stay here with you." She lowered her right hand, fingering the handcrafted hilt of her lightsaber.

James reached back, placing a hand over hers. "You can't. You need to get Harry out of here." He saw that she was about to give him another reason to stay, but he placed a finger on his own lips. "Don't say anything. Just go. Now."

Lily nodded solemnly. "I…I will." The two shared one final kiss as James turned around, bringing up his lightsaber.

"Go. Go!" he yelled, keeping his eyes on his opponents. "Get out of here. I love you." She said the same back to him and took off into the woods. As she left, James muttered under his breath, "May the Force be with you."

Voldemort came to a stop in front of his nemesis. "James Potter," he said, smirking cruelly. "It's been a long time."

James stared defiantly at his enemy. "You won't win this time, Voldemort."

The dark lord chuckled. He spoke softly to his followers, "Go. Get the woman and her child. I'll take care of him." Voldemort's robed followers took off after Lily. James moved to intercept them, but Voldemort raised his hand. "I wouldn't go after them if I were you, James."

The Jedi sighed and turned around, bringing up his saber. The blue light reflected on his face. "You'd better come and kill me now, Dark Lord—that's the only way you'll lay a hand on my wife and my son!"

Voldemort chuckled. "If you insist." He reached beneath the folds of his robes, drawing a longer saber hilt. James eyes lit up as he saw it.

 _A saber staff!_ Just as he pictured, the two ends of the saber ignited in a blaze of fiery red as a hiss sounded. Voldemort only smiled as he spun his lightsaber around quickly, getting into a ready position.

"Come and get me," James said, taunting the dark lord.

"My pleasure."

With that, Voldemort rushed his enemy, jumping with a flip towards his enemy. James spun around and brought his saber up, sending it down as Voldemort swung his saber upwards, watching as the two blades locked in a fierce confrontation.

Voldemort sneered at James. Quickly, he spun and kicked his enemy in the chest, sending him onto the ground. James got up swiftly, raising his lightsaber once more as Voldemort rushed him.

* * *

Lily rushed to a small outcropping in the woods. Her young infant son, Harry, was lying in a small bundle of blankets, looking around curiously. Lily smiled to her son quickly before taking him up in her arms. She quickly got to her feet and looked over the hill she had just climbed over, hearing the calls of Voldemort's forces. She scrambled away, keeping her right hand at the ready to draw her saber.

As they ran, she could sense the apprentices stalking her in the woods—their feet crushing the brush, hearts pounding as they raced after her. Suddenly, she heard a _swoosh_ as one of the dark side users leaped over her, landing on his knees before her.

The agent looked up, a hood pulled low over his head. He got to his feet, reaching for the crimson lightsaber at his belt. As he ignited it, Lily drew her own weapon and ignited its green blade. The warrior rushed her, letting out a battle cry.

He jumped over her, sending his blade at her head. She dodged it and spun around, bringing the weapon around. Both sabers locked as sparks flew, Lily pushing her enemy back. She tore the weapon from the saber lock and ducked as he swung again. She sent her saber flying back at him, narrowly missing his head.

The dark side disciple swung his weapon at Lily, but he missed and opened up for the perfect time to strike for her. Lily sent her weapon upwards, cleaving through her opponent with ease. As he toppled over, she turned to see two more dark-robed men rushing to her. Extinguishing her blade, Lily took off again, keeping Harry tucked to her chest tightly.

* * *

James could feel himself wearing down. He had been hit once in the shoulder by a spinning blade from Voldemort's saber and took a slight retreat.

He quickly rushed his enemy, jumping over him with his saber flailing about. The blade clipped Voldemort's hip, causing the dark lord to grunt in pain. He rolled away, bringing his saber up in case James decided to try and spear him with his own weapon.

James stood at the ready as Voldemort watched him, staring with a slight smile on his lips. "Come on, James. Prove yourself to me. Show me just how much of a Jedi you really are."

James growled in the back of his throat and charged his foe. Voldemort cackled as he spun his saber slicing into one of James's arms. The man yelped in pain as he went careening into the leaves, his lightsaber disappearing into the leaves.

Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and searched through the area with the Force, trying to find his missing lightsaber. Voldemort, however, had other plans. The dark lord was closing in and James had no time to search for his saber.

Voldemort swung his double-edged saber, clipping the tree directly behind the Jedi. James rushed away from the clearing, only to feel himself caught in the air as he tried to jump away.

 _Oh no…he's got me._

James turned around in the air, staring with fear into the face of his enemy. Voldemort's laugh quieted down. "All too easy," he commented, turning off the lower half of his saber staff.

James squirmed in midair, trying to wrench himself from Voldemort's grasp. But the Force was much stronger than James's physical prowess.

"Don't try to resist. It will only make the pain hurt worse."

James began to pant heavily as his breathing intensified. "No…no...no, no, no!" he screamed, but it was of no use—Voldemort pulled his enemy closer to him, his lightsaber extended out.

With a piercing scream, James Potter found himself impaled into the lightsaber of Lord Voldemort. The dark lord turned his saber off and watched as James fell in a heap to the dirt floor. He shook his head, kicking James's body over. "What a shame," he said. "He did make for a very good and smart man."

* * *

Lily felt her husband's death within her. All Jedi could feel when one of their own died. It just was stronger when it was closer—both physically and emotionally.

Lily caught herself on a nearby tree. The Jedi Knights of old had been against any sort of romantic relationships between their own, but the new Jedi Order was a different one. Luke Skywalker allowed for his own pupils to form close bonds—even romantic ones—with their fellow Jedi, and many were grateful for that.

Now Lily could see partly why the Jedi were against attachments. With James gone, she felt…empty inside. She felt that there was no reason to go on, the love of her life gone. Part of her wanted to turn back and kill those who had killed her husband.

Suddenly, she looked down into the face of her son. It was then that she realized she did have a reason to fight on: Harry Potter. She quickly forgot her thoughts of wanting to turn back. Quickly, she took off into the other direction, keeping Harry held tightly against her chest.

She wouldn't let anything tear the love she had for him apart.

Lily turned to look over her shoulder before hearing a hiss from in front of her. She stopped, turning to face Voldemort's agent before her. He spun his lightsaber, sending it directly over her head. Lily dodged the attack and ignited her blade, sending it back at her enemy.

She doubled over, doing a back flip. As she landed, she sat Harry down in the leaves. "Stay here," she whispered as she spun around, just in time to connect her saber with her enemy's. The disciple locked blades with her and spun around, sending his weapon into the leaves.

Several were sent up to her face, but she raised her arm to block them. She quickly spun around, shedding her cloak. She sent the robe towards her enemy, who swung his saber and cut it in half. He then rushed her, but she dove aside and swung her weapon, catching him in the upper shoulder. The blade tore from his right shoulder to his left hip, leaving the disciple to shriek as he toppled over, dead in seconds.

The last disciple rushed her, tossing his lightsaber at Lily. She jumped over the weapon as it flew at her. She then ducked as the weapon came back and her enemy caught it. She brought her saber up and locked it with her enemy's, watching the sparks fly and the weapons clash in a loud clatter.

Lily ducked down and kicked out the legs of her opponent. The last duelist rolled away as she slashed at the ground where he had laid. He then jumped to his feet and rushed at her, but she was able to catch his blade with hers before sending her elbow at him. With a quick spin, she turned around and brought the weapon down onto the back of his neck, decapitating him.

She panted with bated breaths, turning to face her son. She smiled as Harry looked up at her, his eyes shining with hope. She flashed the same eyes back at him, only to be interrupted by the ignition of another lightsaber…

…and the piercing pain as the blade plummeted into her back.

She let out a gasp as her saber fell to the ground. Voldemort stared over her shoulder, watching Harry with curiosity. "I'm sorry, my dear," he whispered into Lily's ear. "It had to be done."

He ripped his lightsaber out of her back and marched past her body as it crumpled up on the floor. But as the last of her life left her body, the remaining Force in her soul exited it, rushing to create a barrier around young Harry. As Lily died, Voldemort raised his saber and brought it down, only for the barrier to send him flying back as he smashed his saber into it.

The dark lord flew back, smashing into a tree. His lightsaber flew off into the distance somewhere—not like he'd need it, though.

Harry looked around, dismayed at the whole incident going on around him. He reached up to the golden barrier encircling him, curious as to what exactly it was.

He sat there, completely silent, for nearly half an hour.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you continue to check it for updates. The story is a combination of the four challenges by user joe63129. In this universe, the magic users in Harry Potter are all Force users, and either aligned with the Jedi, Sith, or no one.**

 **This is set within the Legends parameters of Star Wars, so Kylo Ren and Rey and characters like them will be absent from the story. Instead, characters like Mara Jade, Ben Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Kyle Katarn will be in it. Harry Potter characters like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley will make appearances of course.**

 **Leave your thoughts and ideas below, and please be sure to follow this story for all the new updates to it. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
